


Et les Rideaux Tombent

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Welcome in Poland, theatre school au
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Rasmus était un écrivain bien dure. Dramaturge d'expérience, il ne parvenait pas à trouver dans son école de théâtre un metteur en scène capable de retranscrire à la perfection ses œuvres. Perdant petit à petit espoir, son chemin s'entrecroise avec celui d'un nouvel élève : Marcin Jankowski.Kasper rêvait de devenir acteur. Depuis sa jeunesse, il avait comme objectif de parfaire son jeu d'acteur. Mais qu'en serait-il s'il devait pour une pièce jouer un personnage homosexuel ? Est-ce que tout ses efforts s'effondreraient, ou est-ce que Mihael, jeune journaliste, l'aiderait à le maintenir debout ?





	1. Prologue : Levez des rideaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shudderssea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [And the Curtains Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510823) by [Nyronigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon)



> Bon, moi qui penserait que je me centraliserais plus sur mon Wattpad... Après, il faut dire que le fandom e-sportif de League of Legends m'inspire de plus en plus ces temps-ci :') Évidemment, une traduction anglaise pour les non-francophone arrivera dans peu de temps :p Bref, j'ai été beaucoup inspiré par deux choses que je vais m'empresser de cité : un rêve et la fiction "Through a Room" de hazelnuthanna. Alors, saisi par ma fougue créative, j'ai commencé à écrire ce court épilogue que je vous laisse ici. Encore une fois, soyez patient, parce que les chapitre promette d'être long et me prenne énormément de mon temps. Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec cette épilogue, et pour les non-anglophone, on se retrouve sur ma traduction !

Dans un amphithéâtre, en plein centre de Cracovie, en Pologne, une répétition se jouait. Sur les bancs, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long, brun, observait de ses yeux azur la scène. Un soupir s’échappa entre ses lèvres rosées. Une question taraudait dans sa tête : comment se fait-il qu’il soit là, en train d’assister à une pièce à la limite du chaotique ? Ce n’était pas ce que son esprit avait imaginé, et pourtant, c’était ce qu’il se jouait devant lui. Sa pièce portait sur un mythe antique tragique, l’histoire d’un demi-dieu qui se retrouve aux enfers pour retrouver son amante. Mais sous la lumière des projecteurs qui rendaient sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, rien de ce qu’il avait imaginé se déroulait. Pourtant, les acteurs étaient bons – voire plus que bon. Mais le problème ne venait pas d’eux, mais plus du metteur en scène qui faisait n’importe quoi. L’écrivain de la pièce jeta un regard mauvais au metteur en scène, avant que ce dernier demande aux acteurs de recommencer la scène.

Devant l’école de théâtre, un grand blond admirait le bâtiment. Ses yeux à la couleur du ciel détaillaient chaque ornement des murs, complètement ébahi. Sa peau laiteuse commençait légèrement à bronzer tant il avait passé son temps devant l’entrée. Il n’en revenait toujours pas. Lui qui croyait qu’il était trop tard pour les inscriptions, qu’il allait se faire rejeter, et bien il avait tout faux, puisqu’il se trouvait juste devant l’école de ses rêves. Il s’imaginait déjà les personnes qui saurait sous ses ordres de metteur en scène. Après tout, il s’était inscrit pour ça ; illustrer à la perfection l’imagination des écrivains. Le blond s’avança d’un pas, puis d’un autre, jusqu’à arriver devant la porte. Il la poussa, et…enfin. Enfin il pouvait se considérer comme étudiant de l’école de ses rêves.

Dans le bus, alors que le ciel affichait une belle couleur orangée, un jeune homme aux cheveux courts tentait de lire ses répliques. Sa main claire essayait de s’accrocher tant bien que mal sur les barres pour éviter de tomber. Sa maladresse habituelle ne l’aidait pas, puisqu’au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes, ses feuilles tombèrent, s’étalant partout. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sa malchance lui joua des tours, car quand il s’agenouilla pour récupérer ce qui était tombé, il loupa son arrêt. Super…encore de la marche à faire, comme s’il n’habitait pas si loin de son école. En plus, il devait aider son colocataire à déballer les cartons, ce soir. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet appartement soit le seul disponible ? Il détestait sa malchance et sa maladresse, mais le brun lutterait contre tout ça. Il braverait tout et n’importe quoi pour devenir acteur.

Dans un petit appartement, alors que la lune était maitresse dans le ciel, gérante de l’orchestre des milliers de musiciens qui l’accompagnait dans le firmament, un jeune adulte châtain travaillait dans l’obscurité de son habitation. Devant son ordinateur, il tapait à une vitesse impressionnante sur son clavier. Il se donnait énormément pour son premier métier, ses premiers articles. Mais c’était normal, après tout, il n’avait pas fait tout le déplacement pour la Pologne pour rien. C’était déjà une chance qu’un journal l’ait embauché, alors il n’allait pas la lâcher de sitôt. En plus, il travaillait pour une rubrique qui l’intéressait énormément : le théâtre. Enfin, les arts en général, mais le cinéma et le théâtre primait sur tout. Alors, quand son patron l’avait proposé de travailler sur la grande école de théâtre de Cracovie, il avait immédiatement accepté l’offre. Et le voilà à minuit, en train de bosser son sujet. Peut-être qu’interviewer un étudiant de cette école l’aiderait pour son article ? Cette pensée passa dans son esprit, avant que ses yeux bruns, cachés derrière ses lunettes carrées, retournent sur l’écran de son ordinateur.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Acte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BON ! ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Beaucoup plus long que le précédent, et je vous jure si je voulais pas poster ma fiction en anglais aussi, ça me prendrait moins de temps. Le travail de traduction me prend beaucoup de mon temps, donc désolé si les chapitre seront postés irrégulièrement xD Je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines personnes sur ce site mettent beaucoup de temps à poster une fiction, c'est ultra long xD Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et pour les non-francophone, je vous redirige à la traduction de ma fiction !
> 
> (P.S. Vous êtes tellement pas prêt.)

L’écrivain poussa un soupir, devant son ordinateur. Sa page Word ouverte, il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver les mots pour une nouvelle pièce – une pièce secrète, personnel, dont seul lui connaît l’existence. Il imaginait déjà dans sa tête les mouvements et faciès des acteurs pour cette scène. Il ne manquait plus que les dialogues, et il pourrait enfin avancer dans son projet. Derrière lui, dans son lit, un corps était avachi, son bas nu caché par les droits. On pouvait apercevoir dans l’obscurité les muscles de ses bras serrer l’oreiller, et on distinguait en-dessous de cheveux blonds, avec encore quelques traces de gel, un visage apaisé par le sommeil.

« Rasmus… marmonna l’endormi avec un accent suédois, tout en changeant de position. »

Ledit Rasmus prit une gorgée de sa cannette de bière, avant de continuer à écrire sa pièce secrète. Entre deux paragraphes, il prit le temps de réfléchir, tout en jetant quelques regards distraits à son lit. Cela va faire quelques temps déjà qu’il était en couple avec Martin Larsson. Ils s’étaient rencontrés au détour d’une sortie entre amis, à Cracovie, juste avant leur déménagement. Rasmus visitait à ce moment-là la Pologne pour découvrir sa futur école. Et puis, quand on lui avait proposé de sortir boire un coup, juste pour décompresser un temps, il avait accepté. Mais ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était qu’un certain Martin Larsson serait lui aussi convié. Et ce qu’il savait encore moins, c’était que ce jeune suédois allait devenir au fil du temps son petit copain.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa canette, tourna sa chaise complètement vers son lit, remarquant au passage qu’un des pieds de son compagnon dépassait de la couverture. Il poussa un soupir. Au départ, leur amour battait des ailes. Il n’allait pas se mentir, avant tout se bordel, les inscriptions et le déménagement, il croyait vivre sa meilleure vie. Il avait un copain qui, en plus d’être sexy, ne manquait pas une occasion d’être adorable et doux avec lui. Mais depuis, il y eut ses cours, et son déménagement de Copenhague jusqu’à Cracovie, et toute cette paperasse qui avait occupé une grande partie de son temps durant les vacances. Et maintenant, il avait un loyer à payer. Donc, pour pallier ce problème, son copain travaillait jusqu’au point de s’épuiser. Et cela faisait plus d’un an que tout ce bordel se déroulait.

La vie d’adulte pouvait se montrer très rude, surtout quand on y était pas préparer.

Mais bon, le danois devait bien endurer tout ça, s’il voulait devenir écrivain de pièce. Il fallait bien prouver que ses parents avaient fait le bon choix. Il déposa la canette de bière sur son bureau, sauvegarda les dernières modifications de son document _Word_ , avant d’éteindre son ordinateur. Le jeune adulte se leva de sa chaise, se rendit vers son lit, s’y coucha et se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

Le soleil se levait au loin, faisant disparaître les musiciens de la lune qui avait mené un concerto durant toute la nuit. Leur chef d’orchestre tenait compagnie pendant quelques instants avec l’astre brillant. Rasmus, lui, comme le montrait ses cheveux en désordre, venait de se réveiller. Il chercha dans son armoire des vêtements propre, et surtout, présentable. Présentable car, aujourd’hui, il allait, encore une fois, rencontrer un apprenti metteur en scène. Rien qu’au terme « apprenti », il sentait déjà qu’il allait être déçu. Sa professeure, Mrs Luksky, ne cessait de lui dire que leur stock de metteur en scène n’était pas infini, et qu’il fallait bien un jour se satisfaire d’un seul. Leur discussion à chaque fois qu’ils abordaient le sujet d’un metteur en scène se finissait toujours par un soupir, puis une acceptation de la prof.

Peut-être qu’un jour Rasmus trouverait quelqu’un d’assez bon pour mener une de ses pièces.

« Chéri, t’es prêt ? demanda le blond de cette nuit, alors qu’il se trouvait dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, habillé cette fois-ci. »

Le danois tourna son regard vers la direction de la voix, avant d’afficher un sourire en coin et d’hocher de la tête. Il prit son sac, le mit sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l’ouvrit complètement, arrivant à mieux voir le vêtement de travail de son amant, et embrassa ce dernier. Ce baiser habituel du matin l’aidait à tenir bon pour toute la journée. Malgré cette première année désastreuse, il pouvait espérer mieux. Après tout, il ne pensait pas qu’il pouvait faire pire. Tout ne pouvait que tendre vers le mieux.

Pas vrai ?

Bon, peut-être qu’il serait déçu du prochain metteur en scène, mais ça, c’était une habitude. Les amoureux descendirent de leur chez eux, s’échangèrent un dernier baiser à l’extérieur, et partirent chacun dans des directions opposées. Sur le chemin, l’écrivain sortit son téléphone et son casque, démarra sa playlist, et laissa son imagination s’évader de sa tête. Chaque fois, quand il n’avait rien à faire, son cerveau partait pour d’autres mondes. Il observait les passants, admirait les courbes de la ville, et une fois tout cela dans sa tête, tout une histoire se déroulait dans son esprit. Une dispute entre deux passants au plein cœur de la capitale. Une rencontre amoureuse qui finissait par devenir un enjeu politique devant un restaurant étoilé. Ou même une enquête policière dans un accident de voiture bien mystérieux. En bref, son imagination débordait d’inventivité, et il lui arrivait parfois de noter certain scénario sur son téléphone et, une fois chez lui, de commencer à les écrire.

Arrivé à l’entrée de son école, le danois arrêta sa playlist, rangea son casque dans son sac, avant de rentrer à l’intérieur de la bâtisse. Normalement, il se dirigerait vers sa salle de classe et patienterait que ses camarades arrivent tous en passant son temps sur _Reddit_ à lire des threads. Mais aujourd’hui, n’était pas un jour normal. Enfin… presque pas normal. Il se rendit vers l’amphithéâtre, et distinguait au loin Mrs. Luksky, accompagnée avec un grand blond, son présumé nouveau metteur en scène. Peut-être son sauveur ? Il avait tellement perdu espoir de trouver quelqu’un qui saurait retranscrire ses écrits qu’il en devenait cynique. Et c’était jamais bon signe.

« …sais, il est très difficile. Donc t’en fais pas s’il…oh ! murmura la professeure dans une langue que l’écrivain présumait être du polonais. Bonjour Winther. »

Il sourit, l’air aimable, avant de répondre.

« Bonjour, Mrs. Luksky. »

Son regard tourna vers l’élève, et il dût lever un peu les yeux pour avoir un contact visuel avec son nouveau metteur en scène. Il semblait légèrement stressé, comme le montrait ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Remarquant cela, Rasmus lui offrit un sourire pour le faire déstresser. Il tendit sa main devant lui, et dit :

« Je suppose que tu es mon nouveau metteur en scène, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un accent anglais très prononcé. Marcin Jankowski. »

Ce dernier serra la main qui lui était présentée.

« Rasmus Winther, enchanté. »

Leur main se séparèrent et tandis que la professeure assommait le blond de consigne comme s’il était nouveau – et très franchement, il semblait l’être – les acteurs de la pièce arrivèrent un à un. Le danois remarquait parmi eux un jeune châtain aux yeux clairs. Il reconnaissait son acteur favori, celui qu’il considérait être le meilleur, soit Kasper Kobberub. Peut-être était-ce le sang danois qui coulait dans son sang qui faisait qu’il l’adorait particulièrement – pas au point d’en faire son copain comme Martin, évidemment. Le brun se dirigea vers lui, et de là commença une discussion en danois que presque tout le monde ne comprenait pas à cause de la barrière de la langue. C’était à son tour de jouer de cet avantage, pour une fois.

Une fois que tout le monde était prêt, Mrs Luksky ouvrit les portes de l’amphithéâtre et tous prirent place dans les gradins. Quant à la professeure et à l’écrivain, ils se mirent sur la scène, à la vue de tous les autres. Elle commença par souhaiter la bienvenue à leur nouveau metteur en scène, soit le grand blond de tout à l’heure. Il fût accueilli par un bruit général de soupir. Encourageant… Néanmoins, il eut tout de même un sourire sincère de la part de Rasmus. Il fallait bien l’accueillir comme il le fallait. Garder un peu d’espoir avant d’être complètement déçu. Son sourire lui fut rendu maladroitement, avant que le nouvel étudiant reporte son attention aux explications de Mrs. Luksky.

Une fois les explications terminées, elle se rendit sur les gradins, et laissa Rasmus prendre possession du cours. Ça marchait comme tel dans les cours de Mrs Luksky : elle donnait quelques indications et laissait ses élèves se débrouiller. Du moins, cela marchait comme tel dans ses cours avec Rasmus. Car ce dernier savait exactement comme diriger des élèves pour sa pièce, et la professeure n’était qu’observatrice du cours. Assez atypique comme manière d’enseigner, pas vrai ? Mais c’était ce que le danois adorait et admirait chez sa professeure. Pour une fois, on le donnait un peu de liberté dans son travail. Et, il devait se l’avouer, cela gonflait énormément son égo. Mais pour coordonner ces élèves, il nécessitait l’aide d’un metteur en scène qui retransmettrait ce qu’il se passait dans son imagination quand il écrivait une pièce.

Et cette semaine, le pauvre Marcin allait passer le test de Rasmus. Ce test qui définirait s’il pouvait diriger cette classe d’acteur aux côtés de l’écrivain.

.°.°.°.°.

Fatigué de tout, Kasper poussa un immense soupir. Il était au Mc Do, en train de manger avec quelques de ses amis. Ces derniers rigolaient à gorge déployer, s’en fichant pas mal de déranger. Eux, tout ce qu’ils souhaitaient, c’étaient s’amuser jusqu’à devoir redevenir sérieux en cours. Ces pauses étaient un moyen de décompresser devant le stress que leur infligeait leur professeur respectif. Kasper aurait souhaité pouvoir dire la même, cependant, il avait une excellente classe. Si l’on partait du principe d’avoir un metteur en scène différent chaque semaine montrait un signe d’excellence. Le meilleur adjectif serait peut-être… étrange ? Un synonyme que ses potes adoraient utiliser quand le châtain parlait de son écrivain indécis et perfectionniste, ou encore de sa professeure qui laissait la classe en roue libre. À rappeler qu’au mois de janvier, sa troupe devait présenter une pièce devant un public.

Un vrai premier publique.

Avec des jurys.

Pour Kasper, cela signifiait beaucoup. S’il se plantait ou attisait le moindre regard étrange, son rêve d’acteur se détruirait en mille morceaux, tel un miroir qu’on frapperait. Alors que Marek et Andrei, deux de ses amis, s’amusait à comparer leur maigre talent de dessinateur sur leur bras, l’apprenti acteur remarquait devant lui son scripte. Il poussa un long et las soupir. Si son nouveau metteur en scène – Marcin s’il se rappelait bien de son prénom – n’avait pas modifié quelques de ses répliques et TOUTES ses didascalies. Rien que pour ça, il le détestait. Mais une autre question lui venait à l’esprit : comment se fait-il que Rasmus lui ait laissé faire ses modifications ? Lui qui tenait d’habitude tant à son texte original laissait un pauvre novice remodeler son texte ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas garder les anciens metteurs en scène ?

Sa tête allait exploser à force de réfléchir. Il devrait arrêter de chercher une logique dans le raisonnement de l’écrivain de la pièce. Car définitivement, il n’y en avait aucune. À la place, il devrait se concentrer sur son texte pour l’apprendre. Enfin, il voudrait bien, s’il n’y avait pas tout ce brouhaha dans le fast-food ! Bordel, ils ne pouvaient pas se calmer un peu ? Apparemment pas, vu que le simple petit concours de dessin de Marek et Andrei avaient évolué en un pictionnary général. Il pinça son nez, prit une inspiration d’agacement, avant de ranger son scripte dans son sac, et de boire une gorgée de son _Pepsi._ Mais évidemment, sa classique maladresse vint le prendre, car l’entièreté du contenu de son gobelet s’était déversée sur sa table.

Ça aussi, c’était un problème qu’il fallait qu’il règle.

De retour à son école, Kasper poussa un soupir, voyant à quel cours qu’il allait devoir assister. Histoire du Théâtre, un nouveau synonyme du mot « ennuyant ». Le problème était que ce cours était une passe obligatoire pour le jeune danois. De plus, il avait droit à un professeur soporifique, qui semblait en plus énormément le détester. Quand il s’était endormi une fois dans ce cours pour rattraper une de ses insomnies professionnels – un autre terme pour désigner un manque de temps pour réviser ses répliques – il avait été renvoyé après une grosse fulmination de la part de son professeur. C’était ça le problème d’avoir un professeur colérique : dès que tu te faisais remarquer, à la moindre gaffe, tu pourrais te retrouver dehors. Du coup, l’acteur devait être prudent. Donc pas de sieste en cours. Pas de connerie. Il fallait montrer qu’il s’intéressait au cours, et tenter de se faire racheter.

Heureusement, il y avait quelque chose que son némésis ne pouvait contrer : son imagination. Quand tous les autres s’endormaient parce que le cours devenait ennuyant, Kasper, lui, imaginait sa future vie. Il se voyait déjà décrocher les premiers rôles des plus grandes pièces de théâtre, voire même de scénario hollywoodien. Mais pour le moment, il devait s’occuper d’une chose qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu’il était gosse : sa maladresse. Et lever une malédiction qui venait avec sa naissance : sa malchance et sa maladresse. Ces deux choses avaient pris un trop grand espace dans sa vie.

À chaque fois que l’un se manifestait, l’autre venait l’accompagner dans son malheur.

Il en avait marre de faire tomber une chose, et d’en plus attiser la colère de Likho – pour une fois que ces cours de grecs anciens lui servaient à quelque chose. Parlant de ce dieu, il venait lui jouer des tours, puisque son professeur d’histoire du théâtre l’avait remarqué en train de rêvasser. Alors, bêtement, il essaya de paraître à nouveau concentré sur son cours. Mais en reprenant contrôle de son corps, son coude poussa malencontreusement sa trousse. La cerise sur le gâteau : son taille crayon s’ouvrit, laissant s’étaler tous les copeaux de crayon sur le sol.

Evidemment, la moquerie des autres élèves parvint à ses oreilles, ce qui accentua plus sa gêne. Mais étrangement, il n’avait pas déclenché l’ire de son professeur. Alors, il put jeter ses copeaux et trier ses affaires. Faudrait peut-être qu’il pense à troquer son kit de stylo crayon et papier pour un ordinateur portable, comme les autres élèves. Quoi que… avec sa malédiction, il pourrait très bien le faire tomber et y renverser du café. Il valait mieux préserver son argent que de le gaspiller dans des choses qui tiendrait à peine une semaine avec lui.

Alors que la sonnerie retentit et qu’il s’apprêtait à partir de la bâtisse, il fût interrompu dans sa démarche par une main qui lacérait son poignet. Il se retourna, et remarqua qu’il s’agissait de son nouveau metteur en scène. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait ? Souhaitait-il encore plus changer ses répliques ?

« Je peux te retenir cinq minutes ? demanda le blond avec son accent polonais. »

Kasper poussa un soupir, avant d’hocher de la tête. Marcin lui sourit, avant de presser le pas dans une direction opposé de la sortie. Le danois le suivit, jetant quelques regards à la sortie. Quelques pas plus loin, il distinguait l’entrée de l’amphithéâtre. Le polonais poussa les portes et les deux étudiants y entrèrent. Sur la scène, une pièce se jouait. Aux commandes il y avait évidemment Rasmus qui évaluait depuis les gradins. Étrange…ils n’avaient pas cours à cette heure pourtant.

« Bien, vous pouvez prendre votre pause désormais ! ordonna le metteur en scène à ses acteurs. »

Les acteurs opinèrent, avant de prendre place dans les gradins et de discuter entre eux. Marcin avança vers l’écrivain, suivit de près par l’apprenti-acteur. Ils s’assirent aux côtés de Rasmus, et ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Kasper, dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon, j’ai pas tout mon temps, donc si tu pouvais me dire ce qui ce passe ça serait sympa. »

Il paraissait dur dans son ton, mais d’un côté, il fallait le comprendre. Il devait prendre un bus qui l’amènerai à l’autre bout de la ville pour rejoindre son appartement. En plus, il y avait encore quelques cartons à déballer, et son colocataire le tuerait sûrement pour le moindre retard. Mais bon, Rasmus ne semblait pas le remarquer, puisqu’il continuait d’afficher un grand sourire débile sur son visage. Qu’est-ce qui avait changé pour qu’il sourît comme ça ? Lui qui était si sérieux et qui ne laissait pas le moindre sourire outrepasser son visage par le passé, comment se fait-il que l’arrivée de Marcin l’ait autant changé ?

« Bon, comme tu le sais, en Janvier, on devra présenter deux travaux avec notre classe devant un jury. »

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage de l’acteur danois. Il devait présenter deux pièces désormais ? Curieux, il s’apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais il fût coupé dans son élan par le metteur en scène qui lui donna une pile de feuille. La première page semblait être la couverture d’un nouveau scénario.

« Dès demain, on répétera cette pièce avec toi, continua Marcin. On te laisse découvrir le scénario chez-toi. Tu peux désormais disposer. »

Kasper retint un soupir et il sortit de l’amphithéâtre. Il semblerait que Rasmus avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un pour diriger ses pièces. L’acteur ne comprendrait sûrement jamais ce choix, mais fallait-il le comprendre ? Négatif. Dans le bus pour rentrer, il prit son temps pour s’intéresser à la nouvelle pièce. Et la première chose qui lui frappa l’esprit était le fait qu’il s’agissait d’une histoire d’amour entre deux hommes. Plus ils avançaient dans sa lecture, plus le rouge lui montait aux joues. Apparemment, l’acteur devrait jouer un personnage homosexuel le temps d’une pièce. Bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Daniel Radcliffe avait bien joué un homosexuel dans _Kill Your Darlings._ S’il voulait devenir acteur, il devrait sans doute passer par le fait de bien jouer un personnage avec une sexualité opposée à la sienne.

C’était l’occasion de montrer de quoi il était capable.

Chez-lui, plusieurs cartons déposés aléatoirement dans la pièce l’accueillaient. Parmi eux, il distinguait une touffe rousse en train d’extraire le contenu d’une des boîtes. Ses lunettes à monture ronde glissaient légèrement sur son nez retroussé. Lorsque son regard noisette rencontra celui azuré de l’acteur, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Si son professeur était quelqu’un de nature colérique, alors on pourrait dire que son colocataire était dans le même tempérament pour les retards. Alors que le rouquin s’apprêta à l’insulter pour son retard, Kasper prit la parole avant de recevoir sa punition pour son affront.

« Je sais que je suis en retard, Tore, mais j’ai une très bonne excuse ! »

Pour seul réponse, il eut le droit à un soupir. Un simple soupir qui montrait l’exaspération de son colocataire. Le rouquin s’assit sur un gros carton, avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois je m’en fous de ton retard. Mais j’aurais besoin de ta coopération pour quelque chose. »

Intrigué, l’apprenti acteur prit place aux côtés du rouquin, attentif à ce qu’il allait lui demander.

.°.°.°.°.

Aux bureaux d’un grand building, le nouveau journaliste assistait à une réunion. Rien de bien intéressant pour lui. Mais bon, son contrat l’obligeait à être présent au moins à une réunion par semaine. Lui, ce qui lui plaisait dans son métier c’était de pouvoir travailler depuis chez soi. Un confort qu’il ne quitterait sûrement jamais. C’était assez compliqué, au départ, de ne pas céder à la tentation de faire autre chose que de travailler. La tentation de dormir plus tôt que prévu était un péché auquel il était difficile de résister. Mais motivé à donner le meilleur de lui pour l’entreprise, le châtain ne cédait à aucune de ces envies.

Il dût faire un contre-rendu de son article aux autres employés. Son œuvre avançait bien. Il arrivait à recueillir pas mal d’information grâce à internet et aux quelques bouquins de la bibliothèque qui parlait de l’école de théâtre de Cracovie. Mais le mieux serait tout de même d’avoir quelqu’un de l’intérieur. Un étudiant qui parlerait de son expérience dans cette école. Tout ça, il le garda pour lui, ne disant uniquement l’essentiel. Il eut le droit à un petit sourire de son patron ainsi qu’un hochement de tête.

Quand la réunion se termina, il se précipita vers l’ascenseur pour partir aussi vite qu’il le pouvait de l’ambiance anxiogène des bureaux. Il patienta quelques secondes, quelques secondes pour que l’ascenseur soit à son étage. Etonnamment, il n’était pas bondé. Au contraire, il n’y avait qu’une seule personne présente ; un roux aux lunettes rondes. Il entra dans l’ascenseur, et tandis que les portes se refermèrent, un bruit de raclement de gorge atteignit ses oreilles. Sa tête tourna vers la direction du bruit, et regarda dans les yeux l’émetteur de ce son.

« Apparemment, tu rechercherais quelqu’un de l’école de théâtre de Cracovie, Mihael. »

Attendez… qui lui avait donné ces informations ? Et comment connaissait-il son nom ? Son visage devait sans doute être ridicule, puisque son interlocuteur rigolait.

« Tu sais, je suis pas journaliste pour rien. Je sais bien m’entourer pour récupérer ce genre d’information. »

Aïe. Il se sentait blesser dans son égo par ce genre de remarque. Il pourrait presque sentir une flèche fichée dans son cœur. Ne sachant que trop répondre, il exagéra ce qu’il ressentait, montrant son piètre jeu d’acteur. Il mit son poing contre sa poitrine, leva ses yeux au plafond, et lâcha un léger son de détresse avant de s’agenouiller par terre. Piètre jeu d’acteur, certes, mais il réussit néanmoins à obtenir un rire de la part du rouquin. Mihael se releva et lui sourit.

« Bon, commença le châtain, que dirais-tu de parler de tout ça autour d’un repas ? »

Alors que les portes de l’ascenseur se réouvrit, le rouquin le retint par la manche de sa jacket.

« T’es sûr de vouloir manger avec une personne dont tu ne connais même pas le nom ? »

Le journaliste haussa bêtement des épaules, avant de tirer sur sa manche pour forcer son nouveau compagnon à manger. Il n’eut pas besoin d’énormément tirer, puisque le rouquin le lâcha pour le suivre de près. Plus tard, alors que le soleil était au zénith, ils se retrouvèrent autour d’une table d’un petit restaurant. Ils commandèrent leur repas respectif au serveur, et commencèrent à parler de ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Apparemment, tu travaillerais sur la grande école de théâtre de Cracovie, déclara le rouquin.

\- En effet, je travaille sur ce sujet depuis une bonne semaine maintenant, répondit le châtain avec un grand sourire. »

Ce sourire montrait à quel point il était fier de bosser sur cet article. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite. Il poussa un soupire.

« Mais bon, je bloque complètement. J’aimerai beaucoup peaufiner mon article en ayant le témoignage d’un étudiant de cette école. Mais je pense que tu l’aurais deviné, étant donné que je ne connais même pas ton nom, je suis loin d’être aussi bien entouré que toi.

\- Tore. Et t’en fais pas, tu m’as moi désormais pour t’aider. Au fait, ton accent vient des pays de l’est, pas vrai ?

Un sourire prit possession du visage du journaliste, et il hocha de la tête.

« Je suis slovène. Et toi aussi je suppose que tu n’es pas originaire d’ici, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, je viens de la Norvège. Toi aussi t’as l’œil pour repérer les étrangers, répondit-il avec un franc sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas journaliste pour rien, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, »

Les deux rirent, avant que leur repas arrive. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et rien, à faire connaissance. Tore était quelqu’un de très drôle par moment, et de très compréhensif. Mihael parlait beaucoup de sa passion pour le théâtre, d’à quel point il adorerait pouvoir remonter dans le temps et interviewer Shakespeare.

Associer théâtre et journalisme avait été une grande épreuve pour le slovène. Mais il avait trouvé cette boîte de journalisme polonaise qui recherchait un profile comme le sien. Alors, aussitôt il avait su la nouvelle, aussitôt il avait fait ses valises pour rejoindre la Pologne. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait ici, à parler au norvégien de sa venue dans ce pays. Alors que le moment touchait bientôt à sa fin, après une bagarre pour savoir qui allait payer le repas – combat remporté par le slovène – Tore lui proposa quelque chose.

« Écoute, mon colocataire est dans cette école de théâtre. Si tu veux, je peux m’arranger pour que tu le rencontre bientôt. »

Et il ponctua sa phrase en lui refilant son numéro de téléphone. Et il partit, rejoindre son bureau ennuyant pour son travail de journaliste e-sportif – un sport dont Mihael ne connaissait absolument pas l’existence jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Et le slovène ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, heureux d’avoir fait cette rencontre.

Il allait enfin pouvoir développer son article.

Une fois rentrée chez-lui, Mihael se mit devant son écran, ouvrit son fichier _Word_ et continua son œuvre. Quelques fois, il ressentait une légère douleur à ses poignets, mais rien de bien gênant. Alors, il continua d’écrire jusqu’à ce que la lune remplace le soleil dans le ciel. Et durant tout ce temps, il attendit. Attendit l’appel de celui qui allait sauver sa place de travail. Alors, quand il fit une dernière relecture de ce qu’il avait ajouté dans son article, il reçut son attente.

**Inconnu : C’est sûr que si tu me rappelles pas, ça va pas m’aider pour te contacter :p**

Le slovène sourit bêtement devant son téléphone. Tore était définitivement un excellent journaliste. Ou un stalker. Tout dépend du point de vue. Il enregistra aussitôt le numéro de téléphone sous le nom de « Tore » et continua la discussion.

**Mihael : Désolé, j’étais occupé avec mon article.**

**Tore : T’en fais pas, j’espère juste que ton article ne sera pas un fiasco :D En fait, mon colocataire a accepté l’invitation. Il te retrouvera au même restau’ où on a mangé pour le midi. Tu le reconnaitras facilement : cheveux brun et yeux bleu avec une peau blanche.**

Mihael lui remercia par message et troqua ses vêtements de jour par des vêtements plus ample. Il fit un dernier tour sur _Twitter_ avant de mettre son téléphone à charger, se coucher sur son lit et commença à s’endormir.

Le lendemain, à midi, le slovène se retrouvait au même restaurant que hier. Il avait mis du temps pour le trouver, mais finalement, il n’était même pas arrivé en retard pour sa première interview. Une de ses jambes tressautaient en dessous de la table. Oui, il stressait. Stressait de rencontrer un étudiant. Il avait préparé tout une liste de question ce matin pour cette interview, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être stressé. Il y avait aussi pointe d’excitation et de hâte. Excité de faire quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait auparavant, et hâte de rentrer chez lui pour continuer son œuvre.

À force de penser, Mihael ne remarqua pas qu’en face de lui quelqu’un s’installait. Un raclement de gorge et le revoilà reconnecter à la réalité. Il détailla le visage qui lui faisait face. Il collait parfaitement à la définition que lui avait donné Tore. Mais il avait l’air légèrement dérangé et stressé. Ça allait être compliqué de le mettre à l’aise pour l’interview. C’était dans ce genre de moment que son travail allait prendre tout son sens. Il commanda deux boissons alcoolisées au serveur sous les yeux curieux de l’étudiant. Lorsque le serveur partit prendre leur commande, le journaliste sortit de son sac à dos un magnétophone.

« T’es si vintage que ça ? »

Premier contact, et il avait déjà lâcher un petit sourire.

« Faut le croire, écoute. J’aime bien les années 80.

\- Tu vas me sortir que tu viens d’une DeLorean ? »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et tout le stress de Mihael et de l’étudiant s’était dissipé. Les boissons arrivèrent, et de là, les deux se mirent à l’aise. Ils commencèrent à parler, à se présenter. Il apprit notamment son prénom et son nom : Kasper Kobberup. Et de cette rencontre, il démarra son magnétophone, et commença son interview.

.°.°.°.°.

Pour une première semaine, Marcin se débrouillait plutôt bien. Les acteurs des deux pièces qu’il dirigeait l’avaient prévenu que Rasmus était quelqu’un de très compliqué, très perfectionniste et même sa professeure lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas grave s’il n’était pas embauché dans cette classe. Mais finalement, il aimait beaucoup l’écrivain. Il le complétait beaucoup dans son approche des scènes, et il semblerait que l’écrivain soit aussi satisfait de ce qu’il faisait. Bon, il modifiait parfois certaines répliques de certains personnages – surtout ceux de Kasper, parce qu’il sentait le potentiel de ce gaillard et que les anciens textes ne le mettaient pas assez en valeur.

Au départ réticent, Rasmus avait catégoriquement refusé toutes ses modifications. Mais il avait juste fallu qu’il lui montre la scène jouée par les acteurs pour le convaincre. À la fin de son premier cours, l’écrivain l’avait retenu quelques minutes, le temps de débriefer tout ça. Il lui avait dit qu’il aimait bien sa façon d’aborder les choses, sa façon de diriger la pièce et de prendre parfois quelques libertés sur le scénario de base. Ça déplaisait le danois, certes, mais il avait expliqué que cela correspondait parfaitement à comment il avait imaginé la scène. Marcin avait expliqué ensuite qu’il sentait un excellent potentiel chez Kasper, et qu’il fallait le mettre plus en avant. À cela, la professeure était intervenue dans la discussion pour dire que la classe pouvait présenter deux pièces pour le mois de janvier.

L’écrivain et le metteur en scène s’étaient échangé un bref regard, avant de se mettre d’accord. Ils joueraient une seconde pièce et prendrait se risque. En conséquence, on pouvait dire que la classe de Mrs Luksky avait enfin trouvé un metteur en scène fixe. Enfin, ça ce n’était pas sûr selon sa professeure. Car c’était toujours possible qu’il se fasse recale s’il ne passait pas le test de Rasmus. Mais bon, vu comment s’était passé le lendemain, c’était pratiquement sûr

Il rentra dans l’amphithéâtre, accueilli par Fabian Diepstraten, un grand homme aux courts cheveux noirs d’origine hollandaise qui n’était nulle autre que leur régisseur. C’était notamment lui sa première rencontre qu’il pouvait considérer comme un ami. Parce que la relation qu’il entretenait avec Rasmus et Kasper était uniquement professionnelle. Et celle avec Luka Perkovic, son colocataire… disons que le mot « colocataire » suffisait à les définir. Chacun payait sa part du loyer et mangeait à des horaires différés. C’était limite s’il avait l’impression de vivre seul, si lors de ses nuits de révision il n’entendait pas le bruit des ébats que le croate animait avec son coup d’un soir qui pouvait tant bien être une fille ou un garçon, tout dépendait de l’humeur du Don Juan.

Dans tous les cas, il devait arrêter de penser à son colocataire, et se concentrer sur son avenir au sein de la grande école de théâtre de Cracovie. Il parlait et rigolait avec le régisseur qui n’hésita pas à se montrer très tactile avec lui. Il n’allait pas se mentir, il trouvait le hollandais très, mais alors très attirant. Et si une des élèves – il ne se rappelait plus de son nom – n’était pas à fond sur lui, il aurait sans doute tenté sa chance plus tôt. Mais le problème ne venait tant pas de sa résilience, mais plutôt de l’insistance que Fabian faisait preuve.

Ils se mirent à parler plus professionnellement en imaginant comment le régisseur éclairerait la scène lors des deux pièces, quelle ambiance faudrait-il mettre sur tel scène, quelle musique de fond choisir, mais subtilement, Fabian draguait le polonais qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir à certains compliments. Comme par exemple le fait qu’un certain ton de lumière mettrait bien en valeur ses cheveux aux couleurs d’or, ou encore que ses lèvres seraient magnifiques sous les projecteurs. Et évidemment, pour compléter toute la liste des clichés, le hollandais avait passé un bras derrière l’épaule de Marcin.

Ça lui faisait mal de devoir refuser ce genre de chose, car il voyait bien dans le regard de jais du régisseur qu’il avait eu un crush pour lui. Un crush qui pourrait bien évoluer en quelque chose de plus grand si le metteur en scène ne se retenait pas de sauter sur les lèvres de son ami. Pourquoi Rasmus et Mrs Luksky n’arrivaient pas aussi vite que les précédentes fois ?

« Tu sais, commença le néerlandais en fixant la scène, y’a eu beaucoup de metteur en scène avant toi. Et aucun n’avait réussi à passer le test de Rasmus. D’habitude, il est très compliqué, mais ça je pense qu’on te l’a déjà dit. »

À chaque parole, Marcin remarquait que le visage de Fabian s’approchait de plus en plus du sien.

« L’année dernière c’était limite si on ne changeait pas de metteur en scène toutes les semaines. »

Il eut un rire si doux, si atypique et si…mignon ? Est-ce qu’un rire pouvait être mignon ? Parce que ce serait l’adjectif qui correspondrait au mieux avec celui du néerlandais. Il garda de ce rire un petit sourire, et son visage se rapprochait encore un peu plus.

« Mais cette année, je sens qu’on va avoir un super metteur en scène. Parce qu’à présent, t’es là pour nous superviser, toute la troupe et moi. »

Leurs lèvres ne pouvaient pas être plus proche qu’à cet instant.

« Je pense qu’on peut s’estimer chanceux de t’avoir parmi nous. »

C’était le commentaire de trop. Marcin craqua, prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et sauta sur les lèvres de Fabian, profitant pleinement de ce baiser. Il sentit le pouce de Fabian en train de caresser sa joue, et l’autre main sur son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Ce baiser qui tranchait avec la douceur du rire du hollandais en quelque chose de plus impulsif. Leurs yeux étaient clos durant tout le baiser, et alors qu’il manquait bientôt plus d’air, Fabian se retira, laissant son pouce sur le visage de son amant. Il arbora un grand sourire, enleva son pouce du visage du polonais pour aller jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, les écarter afin de laisser un léger baiser sur son front.

Marcin aurait pu se croire au paradis, si un toussotement n’avait pas cassé ce moment si magique. Il se tourna vers la direction du bruit, et remarqua les personnes pour lesquels il était venu à la base.

« Je sais que je suis en retard, mais c’est pas une raison pour commencer à baiser dans cette amphithéâtre ! déclara Rasmus avec un sourire stupide sur son visage.

\- Excusez-moi chef, j’ai essayé de le retenir mais il a foncé directement sur mes lèvres, déclara Fabian en ponctuant sa phrase par un sourire. »

Les deux rirent de bon cœur, alors que Marcin fulminait de l’intérieur, vexé. Remarquant cela, Fabian embrassa la joue de son amant, et lui lâcha son plus beau sourire. Comment pourrait-il rester vexé longtemps quand on avait le droit au sourire d’un magnifique homme comme Fabian ?

« Bon, je suppose que je peux partir ? »

Rasmus opina du chef, avant que le nouveau couple s’échange un dernier baiser. L’écrivain se rapprocha de Marcin qui était aussi rouge qu’une pivoine alors que le danois souriait de toute ses dents. Le blond essaya de reprendre son sérieux en demandant s’il avait réussi le test et s’il allait rester dans la troupe.

« Eh bien…commença le brun, feignant l’hésitation, hormis ce petit dérapage avec le régisseur, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne te garderait pas. »

Le polonais se sentit soulagé, content d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un qui sied parfaitement à comment il voulait travailler. Rasmus présenta sa main avec ce même sourire qui le caractérisait bien et dit :

« Bienvenue dans la troupe, Marcin Jankowski. »

Pour une première semaine, il était gâté. Membre de la troupe de théâtre de Mrs. Luksky et nouveau petit copain de Fabian Diepstraten. Pas de doute, la grande école de théâtre de Cracovie lui plaisait déjà énormément.

.°.°.°.°.

Rasmus poussa un immense soupir en rentrant chez lui. C’était une semaine assez éprouvante, rythmé par la venue de son nouveau metteur en scène ainsi que l’écriture de la nouvelle pièce de théâtre qu’ils présenteraient avec la troupe en Janvier. Ils allaient avoir du boulot, mais ils étaient sûr d’une chose : il allait être fier de tout son travail.

Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui représentait parfaitement son travail et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Maintenant, ils pourraient travailler dans une ambiance stable. Le danois alla dans sa chambre, et vit son copain, Martin, torse nu sur leur lit, en train de lire un bouquin. Il lui lâcha un sourire, avant de le rejoindre dans le lit pour quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

Cette semaine était éprouvante, mais il pouvait donner un peu d’énergie à son amant de toujours.

Après tout, leur couple n’allait pas se briser de sitôt, alors ils pourraient continuer de donner de l’amour à son petit copain tous les soirs, malgré leur horaire.

Pas vrai ?


End file.
